


Лучше, чем он заслужил

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Mitlaure



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kylux-Style Romance, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Армитаж Хакс и Кайло Рен решили, что долгая, медленная смерть подходит для Верховного лидера Сноука.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941835
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (G – PG-13)





	Лучше, чем он заслужил

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Than He Deserves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849261) by [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda). 



> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah/pseuds/Efah)

— Ты сказал, тысячи лет? — спросил Армитаж. 

Кайло улыбнулся: 

— Да. «Новое определение боли и страдания», так говорят. 

— Интересно, существо как-то продлевает жизнь тех, кто живёт не так долго? 

— Знаешь, это хороший вопрос. Я никогда не спрашивал. В любом случае он будет медленно растворяться, пока не умрёт. 

— Справедливо. — Армитаж посмотрел в пасть сарлакка; несколько щупалец зашевелились при звуке приближающегося транспорта. — Не пора ли? 

— Вместе? — спросил Кайло, и Армитаж кивнул. Они соприкоснулись руками на рычаге управления и вместе за него потянули. Грузовой отсек позади них открылся; бессознательный Верховный лидер Сноук тотчас же стремительно полетел в яму. 

— Я сломал ему ноги. На всякий случай. 

— Хорошо придумал, — сказал Кайло. — Я сломал ему руки. 

Сарлакк под ними довольно рыгнул.


End file.
